The Young Guardian
by gamerlover1009
Summary: This is about a Young Awoken female who was just brought back by her ghost and is being taught by the Hunter Vanguard named Cayde-6. There is something coming her way in her new life of being a guardian. She will learn new things, and face new enemies. She will also make new friends in the most unusual of people. Who will help her?


"What we have built is only the beginning, a symbol of what we can achieve." Commander Zavala

 _Mission status Species Awoken Gender Female class hunter_

She had been walking north for about an hour and hoped that she would run into someone who will help her with her ship. But with the fact that she's been here for over an hour she realized that she might be here by herself and then she heard a chuckle behind her. Quickly turning around she saw who chuckled and he said,"you know it might've been a better idea if you didn't crash your ship. It probably would've helped you getting off of Venus." She chuckled and said, "well, I think I could handle myself." He chuckled and said, "with the stuff out here I don't think you'll last very long without any sort of weapons." She grabbed her pistol from her leg and said, "I think I'm fine." He looked at her and said, "well, you do have a weapon." She again laughed and said, "You sound surprised. Like you want to be a hero or something." He nodded and said "yeah I wanted to be a hero. It's been a while since I saved someone." She chuckled. The guy looked at her and said: "you know who I am?" Looking up she replied, "nope. Who are you?" He laughed and said, "I am Cayde-6. I am the Hunter Vanguard. Which you by the looks of it. You are a Guardian." She looked at Cayde as he walked off. She had thought about just walking off but she was compelled.

Cayde looked behind him at her and said, "you coming with?" She said "Wait. What? You want me to come with you?" He nodded and said "you are a hunter and a guardian. I am a hunter and a vanguard. I would feel terrible if something bad happens to you and I don't do something to assist you." Her ghost popped up and replied, "well, he is offering assistance. And he is one of the vanguards. I mean he's offering us some sort of assistance. Shouldn't we take it?" The young Awoken grinned and said, "we'll come with. If you tell us one thing." The Vanguard looked at the two of them and ask, "what is this thing you want me to tell you." She looked at the vanguard, "What's the purpose of you being here?" He looked thoughtfully down at the young Awoken female and said, "Looking for you. Commander Zavala was getting worried about my new recruit." She chuckled and said "alright. Seems reasonable to me." Her ghost looked at her and asked, "You sure." Looking down she replied, "If he were to do something to us he probably would've done it by now."

The Vanguard said "well the two of us should get back to the city. I don't think it's the best thing for me to be out of the city for this long." Following Cayde she went back towards her ship and followed Cayde to the city. Her ghost said, "Now this feels right." She laughed and said, "I have to agree with you on that part." She shook her head and her ghost asked, "Is everything alright?" She smiled and replied, "Everything's fine. I'm just relieved that something's going better than expected." They entered the city and were met by the looks of it Commander Zavala and another Guardian. Commander Zavala said "I'm Commander Zavala and this is Ikora Rey. I'm the Titan Vanguard. She's the Warlock vanguard." She nodded and said, "Cayde has told me about you two."

 **VANGUARD- is a faction of three high ranking guardians who are considered the best in their respective classes. Three classes and three species. The three classes are Hunter, Warlock, and Hunter. The three species are Awoken, Exo, and Human. The Awoken are descendants of the human race. The Exo is a species of humanoid machines. And we all already know about the humans.**

 **The only character I own is the unnamed Awoken female hunter. Cayde-6, Commander Zavala, and Ikora Rey all belong to Bungie as their characters to Destiny.**


End file.
